Prometida
by Dillinhapattz
Summary: História de Reneesme e Jacob, depois que Reneesme chega aos 6 anos de idade e atinge fisicamente a adolescência, ela enfrenta a realidade de conviver com humanos, lobos e vampiros e ainda descobrir o amor, sem saber que um perigo ronda bem próximo.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Renessme:

Estava em um lugar escuro.

Nada era como eu estava acostumada.

Nunca senti frio em minha vida, mas sentia agora.

Nunca senti um medo tão grande, mas estava sentindo.

Até que algo dominou minha mente, algo pior que tudo isso.

Um vazio, isso nada, não estava sentindo nada...

Jacob:

Eu tentei, com toda a minha força eu tentei.

Não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer por ela.

A cada dia sentia ela se afundando em um poço cada vez mais fundo.

O que aquela maldita vampira fez com minha Ness?

Ela apagou cada luz de seus olhos.

Não sei nem se meu amor será suficiente para resgata-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 Prometida

I Don't Want to Be, " Gavin DeGraw"

"Eu não quero ser"

.

Meu lado humana

"Pai, por favor, me leve para casa de Charlie agora!" - implorei para o meu pai que me olhava com aquela cara de que ia cair na gargalhada. _"Pai eu estou avisando, eu vou ficar louca." -_ falei, quer dizer pensei, pois eu e meu pai tínhamos uma comunicação que irritava, mas às vezes era útil. Eu realmente ia enlouquecer vendo Alice toda agitada daquele jeito, parecia um evento extraordinário.

- Gente eu só vou ir à escola não é nada de mais. - tentava argumentar sem solução. Está certo que era estranho já que minha idade daqui á alguns dias será de 6 anos. Mas meu avô que é médico e conhece as diferenças das duas espécies que eu carrego em minha genética (metade humana e metade vampírica) calcula que meu físico chegará ao que parecia 15 ou 16 anos. Era estranho, pois eu não podia ir ao médico comum e o único era Carlisle que eu tinha que chamar de avô - já é ruim ir ao médico, imagine então, sempre após as consultas tínhamos uma reunião familiar.

Em uma das reuniões surgiu esta ideia:

- Querida você já pode começar a frequentar a escola agora, acho que a aceleração do crescimento já está normal. - meu avô argumentava.

- Mas, eu já aprendi tudo com o papai e você... Eu preciso mesmo?

-Filha você tem que conviver com humanos também, você é parte humana lembra? - Meu pai também tentava me convencer.

- Aliás todos sabemos quase tudo, fora Carlisle e seu pai que são os sabe tudo... E mesmo assim fazemos o colegial várias vezes - meu tio Emmett tentava me acalmar.

- Querida lembre-se que faz parte do disfarce também. - Mamãe também fazia questão de que eu não perdesse meus contatos com a humanidade.

- Mas eu já tenho amigos humanos, lembra? E tem o vovô Charlie...

- Querida cachorros não contam - tia Rose se referia aos meus amigos também meio- humanos, como eu: Seth, Quil, Embry e Jake, meu Jake, ele era meu melhor amigo.

- Querida você tem que ter garotas como amigas; talvez assim você me escute mais e se arrume melhor. - Alice é mesmo obcecada com roupas.

- Mas e Emily, Kim e Clair e Leah?

- Querida Leah não é boa amiga para você, e Clair vocês brincavam quando você era criança, e ela continua criança e as outras são casadas e tem obrigações. Você é adolescente e precisa ter amigos adolescentes... - Esme sempre com sua voz doce era o coração da família.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Então eu vou pra escola... Mas eu quero uma carteira de motorista agora pai! - cruzei os braços e me enterrei na cadeira com um bico.

- Já falamos sobre isso e você só vai ter oficialmente 16 anos em setembro depois você terá a carteira.

- Tá, mas já que não seguimos muito as regras com questão da idade você pode abrir uma exceção, não?

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Já tivemos essa discussão e já concordei que será em setembro então trato é trato, e a escola é este ano.

Eu tinha visto que a reunião de família tinha terminado e eu já estava com a causa perdida. A partir daí Alice resolveu fazer só um evento com uma festa, ela não perdia a oportunidade de fazer tudo ser uma festa.

"Papai, por favor..." implorei.

-Tudo bem Renesmee vamos à casa de seu avô antes que seus dramas adolescentes me deem dor de cabeça.

...

- Nessie... Querida que saudade! Como você está linda e grande, isso não para. Meu avô humano não sabia totalmente da verdade, mas tinha suas desconfianças ele não parava de se surpreender com meu crescimento e disfarçava muito bem sua preocupação.

- Oi vovô!- Agarrei seu pescoço e dei um abraço- lembrando-me de não apertar muito, eu não era forte como uma vampira, mas era bem mais forte que um humano – vovô Carlisle disse que meu crescimento já desacelerou e agora acho que vou ficar assim, ele disse que vou dar uma amadurecida com o tempo mais Len..

- Shii... Tudo bem, tudo bem vamos entrar - meu avô sempre cortava quando a informação seria demais - você vem Edward?

- Não Charlie eu vou pegar Bella e vamos resolver uns assuntos. Tchau Nessie me liga se quiser que eu te busque.

- Pai eu... bem que pensei que podia dormir aqui hoje? Se puder vovô - olhei para Charlie não havia pedido sua permissão.

- Claro se seu pai deixar, você sabe que aqui também é a casa da sua e mãe, e assim sua também.

- Eu acho que não tem problema. Então amanhã te esperamos Nessie, e vê se não se esconde como na última festa.

Ri com a lembrança. - Tia Alice tinha me vestido linda e tia Rose tinha feito meus cachos eu me sentia uma princesa para meu aniversário. Quando eu estava toda feliz o idiota do Jake chegou e começou a rir, e me chamar de bonequinha de porcelana. Eu não pensei duas vezes saí correndo e chorando na chuva, acabando com meu vestido e com meus cachos, fui para meu esconderijo. Mas o idiota em questão me achou e colocou nos ombros, eu com os braços cruzados e um bico fazendo a maior birra. Então acabei meu aniversário de 12 anos vestindo uma calça jeans e camiseta. Aí era a vez de Alice fazer bico, pois desde então não havia deixado ela me vestir mais.

-Pai, não se preocupe, eu não faço mais birra de criança agora.

Ficar com Charlie era fácil, ele era calmo e não falava muito me dava tranquilidade, notei que Sue não estava vindo muito, pois Billy não estava bem , e como ela se revezava em cuidar de meu avô e Billy ela dera prioridade a casa de Billy. Meu avô ia assistir uns jogos a tarde, mas pela manhã ele ia com seu assistente tentar ensiná-lo a pescar novamente, ele perguntou se eu não queria ir, eu gostava de pescar com Charlie, mas não estava no clima hoje Alice me deixou agitada então disse a ele com a maior sutileza:

-Você já me ensinou a pescar agora é a vez de ensinar ao Tody. Vou ficar aqui pra ver se dou um jeito nessa bagunça, quando voltar a gente vê os jogos tá?

-Tudo bem, mas não precisa arrumar nada Nessie.

-Vovô - eu o interrompi - Eu gosto, e é bom ficar sozinha às vezes, lá em casa é muito cheio.

-Tudo bem! Então ate depois.

Ele saiu murmurando algo como: "É a Bella pura."

Quando meu avô saiu eu comecei a limpar a casa, pois se eu ia fingir morar ali precisava parecer que uma menina morava ali, quer dizer uma moça, ai, tanto faz, até eu me confundo. Comecei a juntar a roupa, depois fui para cozinha. Tarefas assim eram fáceis, e não ocupavam tanto meu tempo e nem minha mente, pois minha parte vampira ajudava. Quando estava limpando o vidro da frente vi a caminhonete antiga de minha mãe, já era peça de museu, mas Charlie não quis tirá-la dali e nem vender nada. Era um símbolo da filha dele.

Como minha mente tinha muito espaço mesmo limpando comecei a rir sozinha e me lembrar da semana que foi uma loucura:

"_Alice querendo me arrastar para fazer meu guarda-roupa novo e como eu tinha proibido ela de me vestir, ela argumentava:_

_-Nessie! Você vai para escola, precisa de roupas novas!_

_-Tia eu compro algo por aqui em Forks._

_-Não, não, não! Aqui a moda não chega nunca._

_-Tia eu vou para escola, não a um desfile em Paris..._

_-Mas você cresceu, seu corpo tem curvas agora, você precisa parar de usar essas roupas de moleque. Nessie você agora é uma moça. _

_-Tia! Não me torture!_

_-Eu vou pedir para sua mãe, ela não me nega nada, ela me ama..._

_Quando Alice pediu, minha mãe deixou. Meu pai quase me salvou. _

_-Alice, só se levar Rose junto - disse meu pai _

_-Tudo bem! Vai ser divertido assim mesmo.- Alice saiu cantando._

_-Edward?- Minha mãe perguntou - Por que só se a Rose for com elas?_

_-Simples Bella, você não gosta de compras e Rose ama Nessie como filha, ela vai frear a Alice, pois eu vi na mente dela que as roupas que ela ia comprar pra Nessie eram inadequadas para escola._

_-Hummm – minha mãe só conseguiu dizer isso." _

Rindo sozinha eu estava relaxando um pouco, me lembrei do dia de shopping, que não foi tão ruim assim... Rose tentava por juízo em Alice...

"_-Alice, ela é só uma menina, e não é porque ela tem esse corpo que precisa mostrar de um jeito vulgar._

_-Mas não tem sentido nenhum ter esse lindo corpo e escondê-lo._

_-Alice, o sentido é que os garotos não gostam das exibidas._

_-GA... GAROTOS...? Eu vou para escola para arrumar amigas, não garotos... Eca_

_-Querida, você pensa assim agora, mas daqui a pouco você vai mudar de ideia._

_-Desde quando você vê o meu futuro? -Tia Alice podia ver o futuro, mas não podia ver o meu, isso era bom, pois não basta um pai ouvindo cada pensamento seu, esse é o pesadelo de qualquer adolescente. Imagina uma tia pirada vendo o futuro..._

_-Alice, ela tá certa, mas minha queridinha você não pode negar você chama atenção de qualquer jeito._

_Tia Rose vinha da mesma época, mais ou menos de meu pai, e partilhavam as mesmas opiniões sobre castidade e casamento... Já Alice não se lembra de sua vida humana e como ela é muito apaixonada por meu tio Jasper, ela não tem todo esse pudor..._

_-Tá! Chega de falar de garotos bobos e vamos logo com essa tortura_

_Eu já estava cansada, e Alice ainda resolveu comprar presentes, então pedi para comer._

_Estávamos na praça de alimentação, e desastrada como sempre derrubei o suco em um garoto, imediatamente Alice começou a puxar conversa com ele, eu fiquei numa situação embaraçosa, quando fomos sair da praça ele fez o que eu não esperava, pediu meu telefone, ele também morava em Forks e tinha ido a Seattle pois achou os recursos de Forks limitados, ele tinha acabado de se mudar, ia começar a escola, eu corei e com um sussurro que só vampiros ouviriam eu disse a tia Rose o que faço? _

_- Dê o número errado querida. - sussurrou_

_Alice disse: - Dê a droga do numero, e puxou um papel rápido anotou e deu a ele._

_Quando estava no carro comecei a ter um ataque de riso, de histeria, não sei!_

_- O que foi aquilo Alice? - Rose perguntava rindo um pouco, mas não tanto quanto Alice._

_- Quando o menino esbarrou em nós, eu vi dois futuros dele: se eu não puxasse conversa ele ia embora e se eu puxasse ele ia pedir o número dela, então quis me divertir._

_No mesmo instante eu parei e gritei:_

_-Você viu isso e continuou!_

_-E por que dar o número certo Alice?_

_- Novamente eu vi dois possíveis futuros: Eu vi que se ela desse errado ele ia pedir de novo na escola segunda. Ela ia dar mesmo assim, então achei melhor dar de uma vez, assim ela já conhece alguém no seu primeiro dia._

_-Eu ia dar, como você me viu?_

_-Nos olhos dele, através do futuro dele, aliás ele vai ficar caidinho por você._

_-ALICE!_

_-Calma é só diversão, ela dá o fora nele e pronto, gente é só um número, além disso, ele é todo metido, não é de ficar correndo atrás._

_- E você viu tudo isso só de encontrar ele aqui hoje?_

_-Como não posso ver seu futuro Nessie, tenho que ficar procurando brechas._

_-Vamos pra casa e pare de me dar sermão, eu já vou ouvir um bem grande seu pai."_

Ri comigo mesma, pobre daquele garoto, nem o nome dele eu lembro .

Quando cheguei ao quarto, que fora de minha mãe, resolvi não deixar minha mente vagar tanto, quis curtir o momento, o quarto estava empoeirado, Sue não o limpava muito, pois não tinha necessidade, mas como eu ia fingir ser uma sobrinha de Charlie eu ia precisar de um quarto. Estendi a cama com lençóis e uma colcha que tinha acabado de tirar da secadora, tirei o pó, peguei uma caixa para guardar algumas coisas da mamãe, fiquei examinando cada foto que mostrava a vida que minha mãe teve antes de ser vampira, era simples, aconchegante, quando abri uma gaveta havia livros fui guardá-los e vi um bilhete amassado ele estava rabiscado e manchado, quando vi a assinatura nele era Jake... Um nó me subiu na garganta naquele momento, eu conhecia Jake desde que nasci, ele me segurou no colo, ele me colocava nos ombros e corria comigo, tirando meus pais, Jake e tia Rose sempre foram tão próximos de mim, e eram meus confidentes, mas com Jake era mágico não consigo me imaginar ser ter ele perto de mim, era completo com ele, mas de uns meses pra cá é que ficou estranho, eu sabia da relação que ele teve com minha mãe, mas não entendia o porque ele continuou perto depois de tudo, e não entendia o porque dessa ligação tão forte que tínhamos. Eu tinha uma teoria, que quando minha mãe me teve, eu carreguei em meu lado humano características parecidas com ela como: os olhos castanhos, a teimosia e a falta de vontade de fazer compras, então talvez Jake deva ter se agarrado a isso, mas as vezes eu sentia que tinha algo mais, éramos como duas crianças juntas, mas ultimamente tava ficando estranho, meu pai andava implicando muito conosco, não nos deixou caçar sozinhos mais, e acho que isso entediava Jake, pois ele estava se afastando cada vez mais. Esses últimos meses o vi pouco e nessa semana não tinha visto ele nem sequer um dia, nunca tínhamos ficado separados tanto tempo, isso me irritava, mais que irritar eu ficava triste e não sei porque eu estava muito triste com isso.

Deixei meus pensamentos de lado, e fui preparar um jantar, resolvi fritar uns frangos ia ter jogo na TV e eu queria ver, os dias que passava com Charlie só me faziam apreciar coisas que meninas às vezes se distanciavam como pescar, assistir esportes, isso também se deve ao fato de tio Emmett, para compensar o fato que ele achava que eu devia ter sido menino, assim ele podia puxar mais briga, ele achava covardia eu ser mulher, ele não brigava com sua força total e assim eu compensava assistindo esportes e me divertindo, e não era esforço eu preferia isso do que um dia de compras. Jake dizia que eu era um menino no corpo de menina.

Escutei a rádio patrulha virar a esquina, depois encostar, ouvi quando Charlie desceu do carro, ele sempre dava uma olhadinha na caminhonete de minha mãe, dava um suspiro lento era sempre assim, ele entrou e eu o surpreendi.

- Surpresa!

-Nessie! Não assuste seu avô, eu já não sou tão novo assim. - Ele parou e deu uma cheirada no ar - Que cheiro bom.

-Fiz frango frito. - mostrei a mesa da sala com refresco em cima e uma grande travessa de frango frito - Vamos ver o jogo vovô?

-Nessie! Não precisava, eu ia pedir pizza.

-Vô, pela quantidade de caixas que eu tive que jogar, acho que seu estômago precisava de algo diferente.

-Tudo bem, vamos ver o jogo. - Charlie tirou o cinturão e se esparramou no sofá, eu sentei no chão próximo a mesa e deitei a cabeça em seu colo, só levantava a cada lance mais emocionante.

Quando o jogo acabou, Charlie se retirou e foi lavar a louça.

- Deixe vô, vá se deitar que eu cuido disso - mas ele me ajudou, depois largou o pano, me beijou a testa, deu boa noite e subimos, eu me deitei, mas meu cérebro novamente não me obedecia, ele começou a se lembrar de Jake, e não sei por que isso me deixava irritada:

Lembrei-me do dia em que estávamos pulando do penhasco, quando nadamos até a praia, eu sempre ganhava, deitei nas pedras, era verão, as praias de La Push não eram tão quentes, mas nem eu nem Jake tínhamos frio, eu estava com um biquíni e quando Jake chegou perto ele ficou muito nervoso, me atirou uma camiseta e disse:

"_você tem que usar isso, é indecente". _

_Não entendi, desde pequena nadávamos juntos, eu sempre usava biquíni, eu gostava da água gelada na minha pele, mas Jake parecia meu pai às vezes, então daquele dia em diante nadava de short e camiseta..."_

Que hora pra ter essas lembranças... Mas logo eu dormi.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2

Little Sister " Queens Of the stone age"

.

Promessas

Jacob

Acordei, fui tomar um café, depois corri para oficina tinha um prazo a cumprir e estava se esgotando, de repente enquanto eu terminava os detalhes escutei uma voz me chamando, minha garganta ardeu um pouco com o cheiro que eu conhecia e não me agradava muito.

-Que horror de fedor de cachorro! Por mais que eu tenha vindo aqui esses últimos meses, não consigo me acostumar, e aí vira lata já terminou?

-Claro, quando digo que vou terminar algo eu faço.

-Espero que esteja bem seguro

-Claro que é seguro, segui ao pé da letra as recomendações de vocês, ninguém, nem Edward vai poder reclamar. E aí psicopata, onde a esconderam hoje? Já que meu serviço acabou, creio que Edward tenha a escondido, pois me manter ocupado foi um bom plano.

-O cachorro: primeiro lugar, foi ideia sua construir você mesmo o presente e segundo ninguém a escondeu, ela tá na casa do Charlie e foi ideia dela ficar o sábado lá.

-Ta legal, então por que você veio aqui enfrentar esse fedor?

-Jacob eu vim avisar você...

-Uau! Que mudança o que aconteceu com " Vira-lata" e "cachorro"?

-Jacob é sério! Vim te avisar que ele abriu uma exceção quanto a idade,mas só porque a Bella implorou, mas que você não dê nenhuma de engraçadinho e pra te pedir para esperar o prazo combinado.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não vou fazer nenhuma gracinha eu prometi, não prometi?

-Só que não custa reforçar o alerta vira lata.

Comecei a me lembrar do dia em que fiz essa estúpida promessa:

_Já estava no fim do verão, eu e Nessie estávamos brincando como sempre de quem pega a maior presa, eu em forma de lobo sempre ganhava de Ness, ela ficava muito irritada, pensei e em irritá-la um pouco mais, eu tinha passado pelo rio, estava molhado, então cheguei perto de Nessie e me sacudi, como os cachorros fazem quando estão molhados, ela começou a gritar e ficou louca, era linda minha Nessie irritada._

_-Jacob Black! você me molhou toda, seu cachorro, eca. A tia Rose tem razão, você é um vira lata.._

_Vendo ela irrita e toda molhada, de repente, comecei a me dar conta de que ela não tinha mais o corpo de criança e a camiseta molhada colou. Tive que mandar meu cérebro parar. _

_Eu não sabia mais o que fazer desde que ela estava com aquele tamanho, já não era criança, eu me recusava a pensar nela de outra forma, mas a cada dia ela ficava mais linda e esses olhos castanhos lindos e essa irritação de um gênio forte só completava sua beleza, então fui pra atrás da árvore me transformar, mas Nessie era distraída e foi indo atrás de mim, gritando, até que quando ela me viu se transformar, ela não ficou chocada, nem envergonhada, mas eu fiquei em pânico e saí correndo para me esconder, voltei achei que ela ia ficar constrangida, mas é típico da Ness me surpreender, quando cheguei ela estava rindo muito, e disse:_

_-Jake, não fique assim você já me deu tanto banho quando criança, que agora estamos quites, eu ficava constrangida de pensar em você ter me visto já sem roupa! Ha ha agora deu empate! _

_-Sua loca! Isso é diferente, você era só um bebê, depois de uma certa idade não dei mais banho em você, e eu já sou um homem!_

_-Que homem aonde?- Ela fez que procurava - Só vejo você aqui Jake, e você é tão criança quanto eu. _

_-Ria sua peste, quero ver quando seu pai vir esse pensamento na mente de algum de nós, aí quero ver se você rirá._

_Quando chegamos na casa dela, a peste pensou exatamente nisso, achando que não tinha nada a ver, então Edward me chamou pra conversarmos: _

_-Jacob, esse ano vão ser os preparativos para Renesmee entrar no colegial, em setembro ela vai ter oficialmente 16 anos, ela está quase adulta, e você tem que parar de tratá-la como criança, quero que de agora em diante, vocês não fiquem muito sozinhos e fiquem onde tem gente, nada de portas fechadas, em troca quando ela tiver idade suficiente de adulta para entender, você pode contar do imprinting, mas Jacob, quero acima de tudo que prometa deixar ela ver suas opções e escolhas, não quero que por conta desse imprinting ela seja obrigada a um futuro, e achar que não tem escolha. _

_-Edward, você mais do que ninguém sabe como isso é forte e como funciona, posso me segurar e prometo só contar do imprinting depois de ela completar 7 anos, mas não me peça para frear meus sentimentos, pois isso é impossível!_

_-Jacob, prometa que pelo menos vai respeitar suas escolhas e tente se controlar nos pensamentos, já era difícil pra eu ver seus pensamentos com Bella no passado, imagine agora! Jacob é minha filha e com ela seus pensamentos são muito claros e intensos, eles gritam._

_-Tá cara! Eu vou tentar, mas é muito difícil meu cérebro não me obedece as vezes! _

_- Jacob, se é tão difícil, só me resta tentar deixar as coisas menos intensas._

_E a partir desse dia, ele tem sempre dado um jeito de me manter longe de Ness."_

-Jacob eu só vim avisar, e nem é por você, não sei como e esse imprinting funciona, mais sei que é forte o bastante pra Nessie também sofrer por você, e sei que se você tentar uma gracinha Edward pode perder o controle.

-Promessa é promessa, eu prometi e vou cumprir tá, só que se ela sofre também não é justo ficarmos a tanta distância, eu vou respeitar as escolhas e se um dia ela me mandar pastar eu vou com muito prazer, mas enquanto isso eu não vou mais me afastar dela .

-Você é quem sabe, o pescoço é seu!

Quando a loura psicopata saiu, terminei os detalhes das flores mas logo saí pra ronda tinha que me transformar, corri e senti um cheiro diferente e estranho, um rastro segui ele vagou pela floresta, mas logo entrou na água e então perdi, depois fiquei com minha mente vagando novamente, eu estava longe dela e isso estava me deixando loco, comecei a correr e só quando me dei conta estava no bosque perto da casa de Charlie sentei na forma de lobo atrás das árvores, assim meus sentidos eram mais fortes audição e olfato, pude sentir seu cheiro doce delicioso, vi ela se movimentar rapidamente pela casa e bem distraída, a minha Nessie, linda ela olhou pela janela da frente, observou a caminhote de sua mãe, eu sabia mais do que ninguém o que significava, ela era obsecada pela vida humana da mãe e vivia me perguntando coisas, e que cada vez ficavam mais difíceis, Edward e Bella não haviam dito muita coisa sobre sua gravidez, senti quando ela saiu para pôr o lixo quase todo de caixas de pizzas, saboreei seu cheiro quando o vento bateu e soprou seus cabelos, meu cérebro não me obedeceu de novo "Tive imagens nítidas, dela em uma casa branca como ela, com uma roseira de rosas brancas e ela me esperando chegar com sorriso, mas como só ela fazia, já vinha com uma cara irritadae brigando, pois me atrasei para o jantar. Depois dei um beijo". Ficava me perguntando como seria beijar essa boca? Devia ter o sabor mais delicioso do mundo", eu me interrompia, não permitia que meu cérebro chegasse tão longe.

"Que horror cara! Pare com isso, como vou conseguir olhar para Nessie, com essas imagens da minha cabeça?"

"Seth, esqueci-me de te avisar que eu já estava na ronda, desculpe garoto."

"Eu percebi quando você se transformou, só que você estava tão longe em seus pensamentos, que não me percebeu, cara isso tá uma loucura."

" Sei Seth, mas como foi a ronda a noite?"

"Você já viu o rastro, então quando eu senti o cheiro e fui ver o que era, já tinha entrado na água, então perdi, mas não sei o que é."

" Eu também não reconheço o cheiro, é diferente. Mas vamos ficar de olho. Agora vá pra casa dormir um pouco."

Quando voltei a minha atenção a casa de Charlie, senti o cheiro da comida, ela gostava de cozinhar, mas era viciada em chocolate, ela dizia que chocolate só perdia pra sangue, no sabor.

Lembro-me das tardes na mansão, quando as coisas eram mais fáceis: "Jake, vamos à cozinha, todos saíram, vou fazer uma coisa que aprendi." Fomos pra cozinha e ela fez um chocolate na panela, sentou na bancada, comemos os dois ali, era tão simples, sem culpa sem malícia, quando seus pais chegaram ela colocava na minha boca a colher de chocolate, Edward, exagerado como sempre ficava irritado, e Rose quando entrou, tomou da sua mão a panela, ela dizia que como Nessie era parte humana tinha de cuidar da alimentação, para cuidar de sua aparência, mas como um anjo perfeito precisa se cuidar, veja mesmo por essas roupas largas que ela insistia em usar ela era visivelmente perfeita."

Escutei Charlie virar a esquina e saí dos meus devaneios e fui correr.

Cheguei em casa, Billy havia melhorado e Sue colocava a mesa como se fosse receber um batalhão de gente , mas não precisava de um batalhão, bastava Paul, então soube que tínhamos companhia para o jantar.

Quil chegou primeiro, trazia Clair pelas mãos e me lembrei de há dois anos, estávamos eu Quil e Clair e Nessie brincando e como sempre deixávamos elas ganharem "Você não me pega Jake." - a voz dela era infantil, e não me dava esse arrepio que me dá agora, era simples, eu só queria ela feliz como Quil com Clair eu só queria protegê-la, e garantir um futuro", agora eu estou começando a desejá-la.

Depois Seth e Leah chegaram e Emby, por último Rachel e Paul. Paul não era da minha matilha, mas era um brinde extra, pois tinha tido o imprinting justo com minha irmã Rachel.

Depois do jantar, estava na soleira da porta e quase comecei a viajar quando Quil veio puxar assunto:

-E aí Jake tava imaginando como aguenta cara, se eu não ver Clair todos os dias eu piro!

-Eu a vejo Quil, só ela não pode me ver, e quanto a pirar acho que já tô ficando louco.

-Como louco?

-Eu sonho acordado Quil, são sonhos bons com ela, mas é muito real, é como estivéssemos juntos mesmo separados.

-Poxa! O cara ta pirando, quem mandou se meter com sanguessugas, primeiro acha que está apaixonado pela mulher do vampiro e quase morre protegendo ela, renuncia tudo! E de brinde ganha um imprinting com a filha hibrida esquisita do vampiro, é de precisar de ajuda médica.

-Cala essa boca Paul! Antes que eu a soque!

-Que droga Jake, só estou brincando!

-Ninguém vai socar ninguém, quieto Jack, e Paul meu amor não o torture. - Rachel, se não fosse por ela Paul já tava com a cara roxa, certo que ia se curar rápido, mas só pelo prazer, para engolir o que disse de Nessie.

Fui fazer a ronda até dar o horário de Leah, comecei a correr, novamente estava debaixo de uma conhecida janela do lado de uma conhecida árvore, senti uma sensação de _dejavu_, pois há alguns anos escalava essa mesma janela pra tentar contar a Bella sobre eu ser um lobo, como o mundo dá voltas, eu achava que o amor que sentia por Bella, era o mais forte do mundo, mas não é, nem se compara com o tamanho do amor que eu sinto por Nessie, e ela nem sabe, ela sabe que eu amo, mas não sabe o quanto e nem a intensidade desse amor.

A que ponto eu cheguei? Será que Paul tinha razão, eu precisava de uma operação no cérebro e tirar essas imagens. Não era permitido, não agora. E será que será certo algum dia?

Comecei a pensar, e se eu subisse agora? Como será que ela estava? E se eu deitasse do lado dela? Nessie tinha um sono pesado, será que perceberia eu entrar? E se eu simplesmente a admirasse, já fazia algum tempo que eu não a via dormir.

As imagens em minha cabeça estavam ficando quentes demais, quando percebi, não estava sozinho

"Jake! Pare com isso, você já me fez há muito tempo atrás ter sonhos beijando a Bella, agora com Reneesme, cara ela é uma criança. "

"Só você Leah para dizer essas porcarias"

"O que faz aqui?"

"Senhor chefe supremo, é meu turno lembra."

"Ah é claro."

"Leah eu vou pra casa dormir, qualquer coisa chame e fique de olho perto do mar, temos que descobrir que coisa é essa que vem e some? "

"A Jake ultimamente tá calmo, esse possível invasor nem fez nada, talvez nem seja nada mesmo"

"Mas as vezes pode ser algo, não podemos baixar a guarda, vou conversar com o Sam pra ampliarmos o perímetro"

"Tudo bem, você que manda."

"Então fique alerta, vou dormir e quero acorda cedo amanhã."

"A propósito Jake vou dobrar meu turno, assim o Quil fica tranquilo pra ir amanhã, eu não vou, Emily vai estar lá com o Sam "

"A Leah cai na real! Já faz tantos anos, esqueça!"

"Não consigo Jake"

"Tá, se você gosta de sofrer..."

Corri fui para cama e me esparramei, queria desesperadamente dormir e assim sonhar com ela, amanhã vou ver minha Ness!

Cheguei a casa deles desliguei o motor, arrumei a gola da camisa estava bem na hora combinada.

Entrei na sala bem na hora que ela acabara de ganhar o presente de seu pai, e eu nem disse nada. La estava ela ,com um vestido lido branco, sua cor favorita tinha rendas era simples, mas lindo, ela usava uma sapatilha baixa, ela não gostava de saltos, e nos seus longos cabelos ela prendeu uma flor branca, ah Deus como ela é linda, estava sem palavras, ela correu para um abraço, como sempre fazia desde criança.

-JAKE!- Apertou-me, seu cheiro- Você veio, mas você não vai escapa do problema!

-Que problema? O que foi que eu fiz?

-O que foi que você fez? O que foi que você fez? Você fica me evitando, e depois _puf_ ! Some uma semana, Jacob Black, você me fez uma falta essa semana e isso, é imperdoável!

Irritada, irritada. É ai que ela fica mais linda, minha Ness.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3 prometida

ColdPlay " yellow" "amarelo"

Reneesme

"_Estava correndo na floreta, ele estava atrás de mim, correndo muito, mas eu não estava com medo do que me perseguia. Era bom, prazeroso, eu estava feliz e sorrindo alto."_

_-Jake você não me pega, eu sou mais rápida do que você, eu era só uma menina, isso era uma lembrança, mas de repente, a lembrança se tornou diferente,eu era já moça e continuava correndo:_

_-Jake, não sei como você pega vampiros? Olha eu corro mais que você, de repente ele me alcançou, e junto o seu cheiro maravilhoso, eu diminui o ritmo para ficarmos próximos. _

_-Ta entregando o jogo Ness, eu vou pegar você. _

_-E se eu quiser que você me pegue! Nesse instante ele me agarrou e puxou, caímos._

_-Jake, seu bruto você vai me machucar. _

_-Você se cura rápido, como eu._

_-"Te peguei!" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido-_

_Então eu segurei firme, virei em cima dele._

_- Não, " eu te peguei"!- Mas não consegui segurar muito seus braços eu quis pegar seu cabelo e, quando, percebi o puxei e o beijei..."_

Acordei!

-Eca! Eca! Eca! Que horror isso era sonho ou pesadelo? Agora eu estava com raiva Jacob Black, vou matar você, isso é ridículo você some e agora invade meus sonho !- Falava sozinha.-

Primeiro eu fico pensando nele, e nas histórias com minha mãe.E depois sonho com ele, _eca_, eu o beijo isso é muito ,_eca._

Parece que quanto mais longe ficamos, mais eu penso nesse idiota, o que há de tão importante pra fazer que não possa dar apoio moral pra sua amiga na semana mais difícil de sua existência? Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Vou matar ele!

Levantei irritada, fui pro banho me acalmar, peguei minha mochila e peguei o vestido que separei pra hoje.

Eu gostei desse na vitrine, era a primeira vez que ia por vestido depois daquele episodio no meu aniversario, mas esse era minha cara, era branco com rendas e simples, coloquei uma sapatilha, me recuso a usar salto, já sou desastrada e de salto seria um desastre mais alto. Dei meu toque final, achei em uma lojinha aqui mesmo em forks uma flor branca e a coloquei no meu cabelo hoje eles ficariam assim cacheados e naturais.

Quando desci a escada, Charlie estava com cara daqueles pais bobões, eu ri dele e perguntei

-Que foi?

-Ness você ta linda! Como você cresceu rápido, parece ontem você era um bebe.

-Vô, não foi ontem, foi há seis anos! Isso não acontece sempre!

-Vamos, sua tia já me ligou e já ta histérica, como ela acorda cedo no domingo.

- Isso se ela dormiu!( vampiros não dormem)

Charlie já nem ligava mais pra piadas internas vampirescas, fingia não entender.

Fomos pra casa, chegando foi de arrepia tava decorada inteirinha, meus pais chegaram primeiro e me deram os parabéns, que nem sei pelo que!

Arrepiei-me, dei um gemido e olhei par minha mãe!

-Pra que tudo isso? Essa ela exagerou!

-Alice, sempre será Alice- minha mãe falou ao suspirar.

-Entendido!

- E ai quem vai se casar?- Charlie quis fazer uma piada da decoração exagerada de Alice,

Eu sugeri um simples piquenique, se ela queria dar festa e meu pai aconselhou a deixar por conta dela!

-Vovô, se ela já faz isso para um piquenique imagino em um casamento.

-Quem vai casar Reneesme? Você só ta começando sua vida e já ta falando em casamento! -meu pai disse com uma voz um pouco mais alterada do que de costume.

Não sei por quê? Mas nesse momento lembrei de meu sonho, meu pai deu um gemido e aquele olhar de advertência.

Gemi também, ignorei, pensei bem e claro na mente:" é só um sonho, e não controlo sonhos" ele ainda tava gemendo!

-Creio,que quando acontecer querida, você vai ter a melhor de todas as decorações –Alice falou chegando flutuando!

-Chega de falar de casamento, pois se Edward pudesse enfartar já teria . -mais uma vez meu avô ignorou a piada- Ness melhore seu humor porque eu me esforcei para fazer essa festa em comemoração a sua grande entrada pra sociedade humana oficialmente.

-Ahhahhhh ! Agora entendi! Se esse é o nome que você da ao colegial, o exagero ta explicado –ironia pura-

-Alice só revirou os olhos.

Os quileutes foram chegando Sam e Emillie ,Quil e Clair, Paul e Rachel ...quase todos quando a picape de Bily encostou, meu coração parou, mas só desceram Seth, Sue e Bily.

Sempre percebi que todos sempre estavam felizes: Emili olhava Sam com uma felicidade e adoração, Rachel que deixou ate a faculdade pra ficar com Paul , e Quil como sempre estava com Clair, igual a mim quando criança, ficava com Jake . Lembrar-se dele me fez ficar angustiada:

-Alice, você tem certeza que avisou Jake?

-Claro querida. Calma, pare com isso. Ou vou pedir pra seu tio Jasper vir aqui, te acalmar.

-E porque ele ainda não chegou? Tia, se aquele cachorro não vir eu vou atrás dele e o mato.

-Calma! Você ta muito ansiosa, lembre se de que ele te ama e você também e não matamos quem amamos.

-Amo claro! Mas ele nem se quer ligou, que tipo de amigo e esse? É no mínimo muito idiota!

Todos estavam conversando quando meu pai chamou minha atenção:

-Reneesme querida, quero te dar seu presente , ele estendeu um envelope prata.- eu corei -.

"precisava ser na frente de todo mundo " –pensei-

Abri o envelope e ...

-Ual!Ual! Ual! Eu não acredito! Pai você é de mais! _Brigado!_-pulei em seu pescoço, e o beijei muito no rosto. -

-Calma Ness,é só um documento.

-Um documento? É minha carteira de habilitação, você me deixou ter 16 anos antes!

Todos riram menos Charlie, que sabia ia da uma bronca em meus pais!

De repente eu senti o cheiro mais delicioso de toda aminha vida, e meu coração disparou mais do que já disparado e parecia que eu ia sufocar, eu não sentia esse cheiro a uma semana:

-Jake!- o abracei e apertei-Você veio, mas isso não o tira do problema!

-Que problema? O que foi que eu fiz?

-O que foi que você fez?O que foi que você fez? Você fica me evitando, e depois _puf_ ! Some uma semana, Jacob Black, você me fez uma falta essa semana e isso, é imperdoável!

-Mesmo que eu tenha um bom motivo por ter ficado distante?

-Talvez! Se esse motivo for muito bom!

-Então, vi que você já pode dirigir?

-Você viu?-Mostrei pra ele com orgulho mina carteira de motorista - Finalmente aquelas aulas particulares que tivemos vão ter valor!

-Só que você vai dirigir o que?

-Eu ainda não pensei nisso!

-Então! é ai que eu entro- Ele me estendeu uma chave com um grande laço-.

-MEU DEUS! Você ta me dando um carro ?

Sai pra fora e todos me seguiram e, mais surpresa!

-MEU DEUSS MESMO ! JAKC é um...

-isso mesmo um CAMARO!

-1970, é um...

-clássico.

"Uma das muitas coisas que eu e Jake fazíamos e amávamos era carros,eu não via a hora de dirigir, e minha paixão sempre foram clássicos, sempre amei o rabitt de Jacob, eu aprendi a dirigir com ele , era também a única coisa que Rosalie também admirava em Jake, ela também gostava de carros, mas o gosto dela era mais por importados .Quando aprendi a dirigir, comentei com Jake, que meu primeiro carro seria um camaro,ele seria todo original, um verdadeiro clássico."

-Jake você lembrou, mas como?

-Foi um presente conjunto -foi meu pai que respondeu minha pergunta mental-

Jake não conseguiria comprar sozinho, pois com suas responsabilidades com a matilha, ele fazia trabalhos de mecânico em suas horas vagas, mas não cobrava caro os únicos que podiam pagar bem era minha família e ele raramente aceitava.

-Eu que fiz- todo orgulhoso falou-.

-Igual quando você fez o rabitt?

-O cachorro, não esqueça que eu ajudei ta!

-Tia Rose! Obrigada.

-Eu e seu pai entramos com parte da verba filha. - minha mãe disse. -

- E o som maneiro, e eu e o Jaz colocamos. - Tio Emmet gritou ao fundo. -

-Gente é lindo- Era como sonhei todo original com bancos couro e a lataria prata. Brigado a todos!

-Entrei no carro, e vi que ele tava todo decora do com flores silvestres brancas,e no acento um buque de rosas brancas!

-Você gostou?- Jake colocou a cabeça no vidro e me perguntou baixinho-.

-Não gostei, eu amei e como eu sonhei!

-Não o carro sua boba, isso eu sabia que você ia amar, as rosas?

-ah! –Corei- Sim claro, são minhas preferidas!

Como sempre, Jake sempre sabia o que eu queria!

Comecei a olhar para ele enquanto ele explicava a meu avo coisas que eu já sabia de cor sobre o carro,e minha mente que não me obedecia, começou a pensar e ver como a pele de Jake tinha uma cor linda, como a camisa sempre estava apertada em seus músculos e seu cabelo negro era lindo era meu Jake.

-Reneesme!-meu pai me chamou pelo outro vidro, suspirou - saia do carro filha vamos pro jardim-Que terror adolescente, seu pai lendo todos seus pensamentos constrangedores, ate aqueles que você não controla.

O piquenique estava ótimo Charlie e Sam assumiram duas churrasqueiras, como sempre tinha muita comida e como sempre os lobos acabaria com ela rápido.

Depois de comer, fui me sentar a beira do lago, estava tentando não pensar em nada pra não me colocar em mais situações embaraçosas com meu pai, quando senti aquele cheiro se aproximando e ai aqueles olhos me olharam, eu sorri ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Oi, ainda ta brava comigo?

-Não, você deu uma desculpa bem boa!

-Que bom! Sempre que for te pedir desculpa, vou me lembrar de montar um carro pra você.

-Jake bobo.

-Como andou? Não sabia que sentia minha falta?

-há Jake, claro que sinto,desde que existo você sempre esteve aqui e, de repente ta tudo diferente e você se afasta, some por uma semana ,fiquei muito irritada!

-Eu adoro irritar você!

-Bobo!

-E ai, você ta realmente.. A deixa pra lá.

-O que foi? Fale:

-Nada, deixa pra lá. Você já comeu? O Paul vai acaba com toda comida!

-Jacob Black! O que você ia falar?

-Se eu falar você vai se zangar, como da ultima vez.

-O que?

-A ultima vez que te elogiei, lembra, você saiu correndo ,e eu levei três horas pra te achar.

-Jacob. Fale!

-hummm. Bem. Você ta linda nesse vestido!

"Ele notou que eu to de vestido".

-Desde quando você me elogia?

-Olha quem fala! Ultimamente só ouso os insultos iguais aos da psicopata _lora,_ e a ultima vez que eu disse que você parecia uma boneca você lembra?

-A tá Jake , você não me elogiou assim, você debochou é diferente-" ele me elogiando ,algo começou a me dar a sensação de estomago vazio, e eu havia comido bem, e de repente ele enchia de borboletas."

-Tava me perguntando quando você ia começar a se vestir como menina de novo?

-Jacob Black! Não me provoque!

-Tá! Tá! Não tá mais aqui quem falo- ele fez um zíper na boca.

-JACOB, PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ! - meu pai o chamou!

Meu cérebro não me obedecia mais, imagens ,sensações,cada terminação nervosa, tudo se enchia de Jake, ficar sem ele me deixava sempre pensando nele cada vez mais.

Tia Alice se aproximou, com meu celular na Mao:

-Querida você esqueceu seu celular em casa ontem! -Eu sempre esquecia ,quem me ligava eram meus pais e como estava na casa de Charlie ninguém ia ligar ,e se ligasse lá tinha telefone.-Fique com ele querida nunca se sabe quem vai ligar?

Entendi aonde ela que chegar:

-Aquele garoto vai ligar? Tia nem lembro o nome dele?

-Então descubra você mesma. - ela se virou e saiu.

Deixei o celular de lado, devia estar no silencioso, então eu não atenderia.

Quando de repente , ele voltou, e junto as borboletas no meu estomago.

-Seu pai precisava de informações sobre um rastro que senti na floresta ontem.- E ai como foi a semana ?

-Nada de mais. Trimmmm ,Trimmmmm droga não está no silencioso, Trimmmmmmm desculpe!

Ele me fez um sinal pra atender

_-alô?_

_-Oi linda Reneesme?_

_-oi quem fala?_

_-Sou eu Rick, não lembra? Do shopping?_

_-ha sim! Lembrei- mostrei indiferença, assim e melhor deixa as coisas claras._

_-Você não me atendeu ontem?_

_-A não achei o celular, estava no silencioso._

_- E você não costuma retornar ligações importantes?- Importante quem ele pensa que é?-_

_-Eu sou meio desligada._

_-E ai vai estudar no colégio da cidade?_

_-Sim, começa amanhã._

_-Sim, deve ser horrível não conhecer ninguém._

_-deve ser suportável!_

_-Você ta ocupada?- Que bom que ele se tocou. -_

_-Na verdade sim, minha família ta toda aqui reunida, recebemos uns amigos para um piquenique._

_-A tá.!- O rapaz ficou de novo chateado- então até amanhã. _

_-Até amanha. É Rick!_

_-É! E você Reneesme tem algum apelido ?_

_O único apelido q tenho e Jake que me deu, e pela sua audição ele ouviu a conversa, não vou magoa- lo assim._

_-Não, é Reneesme, mesmo!_

_- Tchau._

_- Tchau. - ClicK-._

Fechei o celular, olhei pra Jake ele estava com uma expressão estranha, não era raiva, era dor, aquilo me doeu também, como se esmagasse o meu coração, então ele se virou e sorriu um pouco e perguntou:

-E, então, a semana não teve nada de mais ?

-Ah! Eu fui torturada, Alice me fez ir ao shopping.

-E no shopping? Não tinha nada de interessante?

-Nada que valha a pena, só a Alice se divertindo à custa de mim, me fez dar telefone pra esse Rick, mas só para se divertir, eu digo a psicótica aqui é ela e não a Rose!

Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, eu pude sentir sua dor sendo minha dor, algo estava errado, ele não pode sofrer, se ele sofre eu sofro,além de esmagado agora meu coração era perfurado, eu não podia deixar ele sentir dor, e por que aquele dor?

-Jake, me deixe te mostra o que aconteceu. - Toquei seu rosto e passei toda aquela tarde torturante, ate mostrei que eu gostei um pouquinho, ate a parte do plano de Alice e da gargalhada histérica que eu dei, Jake riu, abriu os olhos e disse:

-Coitada de você! Tortura total e completa!

Eu vi aquele sorriso, e vi seus olhos, e as borboletas voltarão, de repente eu não tinha mais nada, não tentava fazer meu cérebro parar eu senti a gravidade sumir e só via Jake ,eu tentava:" pare Ness"" pare agora" mas não conseguia todo ficava longe, meu pai ouvindo, quem é pai, a terra, aonde tem terra... só havia Jake, meu Jake.

"Meu Jake!"

-Meu Jake- "disse em voz alta isso"

-Minha Ness- Jake respondeu.

A gravidade me puxou como imã, mas não para terra para ele!

E então eu o beijei...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4

juro que te mato...

Jacob

Estava tudo bem, calmo, feliz e normal, mesmo que o tal piquenique fosse a reunião mais loca que já vi, um bando de lobos com um bando sanguessugas, alguns humanos e comemorando a ida a escola de uma meia humana, meia vampira , que alias era linda e perfeita, vi ela passar deixando seu cheiro ela foi se sentar na beira do lago, uma brisa balançou seu cabelo não resisti, todo aquele tempo longe eu precisava ir ate ela.

-Oi, ainda ta brava comigo?

-Não, você deu uma desculpa bem boa!

-Que bom! Sempre que for te pedir desculpa, vou me lembrar de montar um carro pra você.

-Jake bobo! Mesmo com esse deboche, era lindo ouvir meu nome naqueles lábios.."chega Jake" meu cérebro rebelde começava.

-Como andou? Não sabia que sentia minha falta? Era um prazer saber que ela sentia minha falta.

-há Jake, claro que sinto, desde que existo você sempre esteve aqui e, de repente ta tudo diferente e você se afasta, some por uma semana ,fiquei muito irritada!

Irritada é bom, ela é linda irritada, mas ela não demonstrou isso demonstrou tristeza e tristeza não e bom eu não gosto dela triste.

-Eu adoro irritar você!

-Bobo!

-E ai, você ta realmente .. a deixa pra lá.

Como elogiar? ela não gosta disso, da ultima vez foi frustrante, te certo que eu fui um idiota.

-O que foi? Fale:

-Nada, deixa pra lá. Você já comeu? o Paul vai acaba com toda comida! -Isso mude de assunto seu idiota.

-Jacob Black! O que você ia falar?

-Se eu falar você vai se zangar, como da ultima vez.

-O que?

-A ultima vez que te elogiei, lembra, você saiu correndo ,e eu levei três horas pra te achar.

-Jacob. Fale!

-hummm. Bem. Você ta linda nesse vestido!

Linda ,estonteante, esses cabelos longos ,com uma flor , sua pele branca," chega Jake." eu dizia mas meu cérebro estava por conta própria.

-Desde quando você me elogia.

-Olha quem fala! Ultimamente só ouso os insultos iguais aos da psicopata _lora,_ e a ultima vez que eu disse que você parecia uma boneca você lembra?

-A tá Jake , você não me elogiou assim, você debochou é diferente.

-Tava me perguntando quando você ia começar a se vestir como menina de novo?

-Jacob Black! Não me provoque!

-Tá! Tá! Não tá mais aqui quem falo- fiz um zíper n a boca.

-JACOB! PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ!-" ai sanguessuga sabia que ia ta ouvindo."

-Que Edward!

-Jacob! Ou você para agora ou não respondo por mim!

-Eu não tenho culpa, são pensamentos, não tem um botão de desligar, tente ouvir menos.

-Também não tenho um botão de desligar, e não tem como ignora quando os pensamentos de vocês gritam! Me dão dor de cabeça!

-Nossos pensamentos?-não pude deixar de notar o plural-

-Viu você me deixa confuso, é o pensamento mais forte que já ouvi.

-Eu também não tenho botão de volume na cabeça!

-Então fique longe!

-Edward, você sabe que não é assim, e percebi que quanto mais longe ficamos, mais eu penso nela, Edward você não percebeu? E ela também sofre e se você a ama não a faça sofrer.

-Jake eu sei, mas é minha filha! Cumpra a promessa e me de tempo! É muita informação nova em pouco tempo, a escola, a carteira, o carro, Jake, eu ainda a vejo como meu bebê, mas sei que ela não é mais.

-Ta eu prometi, não prometi!

-E eu te chamei por outra coisa também, o que era na floresta?

-Não sei? Rasteei, mas o rastro sumiu no mar, mas gravamos o cheiro, e se voltar daremos um jeito.

-Jacob, não tem como fazer mais rodas?

-Edward ,não me ensine meu trabalho, e não me force a trabalhar mais só pra fica longe dela, ela já vai ter a escola, pra ficar longe de mim.

-Não é isso Jacob , mas mesmo assim se precisar de ajuda

Sai dali prestes a ir conversar com meus irmãos quileutes, mas era irresistível voltei ao lago, cruzei com Alice, no caminho:

- E ai baixinha?

-E ai Jake!

(musica)josé gonsales " Heartbeats" " batidas do coração"

Fui me aproximando, da minha linda Ness.

-Seu pai precisava de informações sobre um rastro que senti na floresta ontem. - E ai como foi a semana?

-Nada de mais... trimmmm

Trimmmmm celular,a Nessi nunca anda com celular!

Trimmmmmmm -desculpe

Fiz um sinal pra ela atender:

-alô?

-Oi linda Reneesme.

"Voz de homem, isso é demais, calma Jake! Espaço lembra fique calmo!"

-oi quem fala?

-Sou eu Rick, não lembra? Do shopping?

"Ahh! ela não se lembra dele pelo menos isso"

-Você não me atendeu ontem?

"Então ele ta tentando liga desde ontem".

-A não achei o celular, tava no silencioso.

- E você não costuma retornar ligações importantes? "Importante quem ele pensa que é?"

-Eu sou meio desligada

-E ai vai estudar no colégio da cidade ?

-Sim, começa amanhã .

-Sim, deve ser horrível não conhecer ninguém?

"Tentei deixar de ouvir a conversa, deixar meu cérebro assumir um pouco , então viajava sempre achava o caminho de imagens com Ness, eu sentia angustia dor e não sei, será ciúme, mas eu não posso, quero ela feliz droga, eu devia deixar com livre escolha, opções, mas a única opção que eu queria, era estar com ela, e ela ser minha."

-Até amanha. É Rick!

-É! E você Reneesme tem algum apelido ?

"A não, agora eu não vou aguentar, se ela der seu apelido a esse nada!"

-Não, é Reneesme mesmo!

'Ai que bom! Alivio mas mesmo assim, porque essa dor insuportável? Mas tenho Que aguentar virei o rosto e dei um sorriso ."

-E, então, a semana não teve nada de mais ?

" Sarcasmo não, isso não é bom pare Jake ,eu tentava ordenar meu cérebro , acalmar meus sentimentos."

-Ah! Eu fui torturada, Alice me fez ir ao shopping.

-E no shopping? Não tinha nada de interessante?

-Nada que valha a pena, só a Alice se divertindo à custa de mim, me fez dar telefone pra esse Rick, mas só para se divertir, eu digo a psicótica aqui é ela e não a Rose!

"Fechei os olhos,não sei porque doía tanto, era meu coração que parecia esmagado demais, pensando na possibilidade e esse ela se interessar, se ela hoje faz indiferença a ele, mas se ela mais tarde demonstrar interesse, não precisa ser esse Rick mas qualquer á que eu aguento. Mais dor!"

-Jake, deixe eu te mostra o que aconteceu: – ela mostrou toda sua tarde de compras com Alice e Rose ,todos os detalhes, como ela se entediava provando roupas, opss ela esqueceu de não me mostrar o provador...hummm... E de como ela ate estava começado a gostar, quando aconteceu o acontecimento de ela atrapalhada e linda sempre derrubou o suco dele, me mostrou como ficou constrangida com a brincadeira de Alice , e de seu surto de histeria ,ai não pude me conter ri junto...e abri os olhos.-

-Coitada de você! Tortura total e completa!

Eu sorri e ela sorriu também,com aquele lindo sorriso,os olhos não pude me desviar deles olhos castanhos e de repente é como não importasse mais nada, meu coração disparou tentei fazer meu cérebro parar, mas ele não me obedecia mais eu não tinha nada e a gravidade sumiu de mim, eu tentava não chegar perto mas como um imã me puxava e meu cérebro dizia minha Nesse .Tudo estava longe distante ...minha Ness.

-Meu Jake! ...ela disse .

-Minha Ness!

A gravidade me puxou como imã, mas não para terra para ela!

E então ela se atirou para mim, e me beijou!

Ela beijava com força, era como se tivesse necessidade, precisasse, não consegui segurar dane se tudo! Retribui o beijo, mas não com a força dela mais calmo e ai ela se acalmou, era tranquilo como esses lábios fossem meus, fossem feitos pra mim, doces e de repente eu também tive algo duro e frio me puxou desse momento mágico.

-JACOB BLAC K! Seu cachorro! largue minha filha! Edward me puxou com toda sua força, senti meu braço estralar!

-RENEESME CULLEM-!Bella veio e pegou Nesse –O que você pensa que esta fazendo? levou ela pra dentro longe mim.

"Não lutei, não tinha essa força, a gravidade não voltava ainda, mas vi quando Emmett e Jasper renderam Edward , todos correram ver ,mas eu não sentia dor eu ainda estava entorpecido, então Carlisle e Seth me levaram para dentro .

"Tudo estava longe, eu ainda não tinha voltado a mim, tinha leve consciência de algumas conversas. "

-Carlalie ele vai ficar bem? Ele parece meio tonto -Era Esme preocupada, Edward não vai se perdoar se algo de ruim acontecer com ele.

- Não é nada de mais querida, ele vai ficar bem, foi só o braço e em algumas hora ele vai se curar não sei porque ele esta tonto.

Estava recobrando a consciência do que estava acontecendo, percebi que Quil e Seth estavam ao meu lado em posição de defesa, em quanto o doutor me colocava uma tala, e ai ele furioso respondeu:

- Ele nem esta sentindo nada!, Esse cachorro, como pode minha criança!

Ai já estava totalmente consciente, então respondi:

-Que ironia Edward , a alguns meses você me disse que ela já não era criança!

- Isso mesmo, exatamente quando você me prometeu que ia evitar esse tipo de coisa.

- Edward, você sabe que não é algo que se possa controlar, e não fizemos nada de mais não sei o que ouve, ela me beijou!

-É por isso que estou irritado, vocês estavam pensando tão alto que parecia uma conversa e não pensamentos, era uma sincronia como fossem um!

-Viu, eu te disse que não se pode controlar um _imprinting_!

Ai foi a vez daquela voz linda!

-O que vocês estão falando?_ imprinting_ o que e isso? O que vocês fizeram um acordo a messes?

-Reneesme querida, fique calma, vamos explicar tudo. -Bella tentava acalmá-la

-Explicar o que? Que vocês escondem algo de mim? E Jake por isso está afastado? Vocês já sabiam que isso podia acontece? E esse_ imprinting_ ?

-Reneesme, você não está em condições, sente eu te explico. Jasper uma ajuda, por favor? -Edward tentava acama-la.

-fique longe de mim tio e pai você me escondendo algo isso...a deixa pra La não quero ouvir nada .- Então ela disparou porta a fora e saiu correndo chorando.

-Edward, vamos atrás dela! Bella estava desesperada.

-não ela precisa se acalmar ela só vai se esconder um pouco depois explicamos a ela.

-nada disso.- me obriguei a falar e me levantei vocês não falar nada eu vou é minha obrigação e se ela tem se zangar com alguém e comigo.

- você não esta em condições ,disse o doutor.

-Eu preciso, vou devagar assim da tempo pra ela se acalmar, eu sei aonde ela esta.

-sim você tem razão vá. Ela esta aonde você pensou - Edward baixando a guarda...

-Não e isso só fui ver que errei agora, tudo que ela pensou ela tava com raiva, mas estava certa eu a enganei é o mesmo que mentir ..só conte a sua parte ta me promete que vai deixar eu e Bella contar o resto que nos cabe.

-tudo bem eu só preciso contar do_ imprinting_ o resto e problema de vocês.

-e Jacob me desculpe

-Edward, vai curar logo e eu entendo, é sua filha

-não só pelo braço por não ver obvio, ver que isso podia ser diferente.

- também entendo isso Edward eu tentei e fiz o maior esforço.

-eu sei

Claro q ele sabe ele sempre sabe tudo

Corri para varanda agora sentia dor então diminui o passo vou ir de vagar assim ela se acalma. Fui até a gruta aonde era o seu esconderijo desde criança...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6

O Rastro

Jacob

Quando contei a ela sobre o _imprinting_, esperei todas as reações típicas da Ness, mas fiquei de boca aberta, essa não era uma reação a qual eu esperava, então eu desembuchei:

"-Você ta me surpreendendo, e todo aquele medo de contar pra você, ai Ness, eu esqueço que mesmo você sendo tão criança, você e tão madura. Resolvi brincar:-Então nada de namoro só amizade!

-acho que sim, por enquanto.

-Vamos então!

-Vamos, pois com você desse jeito temos que andar. Ta doendo? –Que estúpido meu pai fazer isso!- Não pude discordar .-

Chegamos a casa, e depois dela decidir ir dormir na casa de Charlie fui com Shet na picape de meu pai, Quil já tinha levado a Sue e meu pai para casa.

-Cara! eu sabia que Edward podia ficar nervoso, mas desse jeito eu só vi ele naquela luta na montanha com a vampira ruiva!

-Shet, a Ness é filha dele, da um desconto, nem eu me acostumo com ela crescendo tanto, pense nele. Eu é que não queria ta na mente dele agora.

- Não to julgando, e se você que foi quebrado não ta bravo, não sou que vou ficar.E ai vai quere que eu substitua a Leah? Você ta mal para patrulhar.

-O braço já ta curando, mas vou querer sim você na ronda, vamos mudar o esquema dos turnos para não ficarmos sozinhos. Pode patrulha comigo hoje?

-Claro!

-Cheguei em casa e meu pai venho falar comigo:

-Como você esta filho?

- To bem Pai, já vou tirar a tala daqui a pouco o braço já curou.

-Não estou falando do braço Jake.

-Pai, não se preocupe, eu e Ness conversamos, ela encarou muito bem, nem ficou chateada comigo, Pai tudo vai ficar bem agora vai descansar.

-Filho, eu não quero ver você magoado, eu não ando bem não sei quanto ainda vou viver.

-Ei velho pare de falar asneira.

-Não Jake, me deixe falar, você já sofreu muito, você já largou tudo por um amor que não era seu, e agora não sei por que o destino brincou com você desse jeito, mas eu sei das lendas e sei o que esse _imprinting_ pode fazer quando não correspondido, só estou falando pra você se cuidar.

-Pai, o que aconteceu com a Bella era diferente, e não foi em vão veja hoje vivemos em harmonia, duas espécies originalmente inimigas, e alem do mais o destino não brincou comigo, ele me deu um presente, o mais maravilhoso dos presentes.

-Tudo bem, se você esta feliz, eu fico feliz. Te amo filho!

Fui tirar a tala, o braço já tava novinho em folha, quando ma transformei ,Shet já tava esperando, e Leah já sabia de tudo pela sua mente:

"E ai chefe supremo, apanhou do sangue suga, hoje, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar."

"cala boca leah, não vê que ele passo por muito hoje."

"Puxa Saco."

"Calem a boca os dois, eu já to chegando, Leah não vai ainda, quero saber suas novidades."

"Não são muitas, o de sempre, o rastro vem e desaparece, mas se você quer minha opinião, a Ness ta certa, que raio de ideia esconder dela todo esse tempo?"

" Leah, não é da sua conta, alem do mais já ta resolvido. Mas e o rastro continua no mesmo perímetro ou avançou?"

"Hoje avançou alguns metros, em direção ao antigo território dos Cullen, acho que está do cheiro rastro deles."

"Isso eu vou ter que passar para o Edward, talvez eles precisem ficar alertas."

"Então já fiz meu relatório, posso ir to morta o dia foi longo."

"Claro Leah, mas amanha vamos fazer uma reunião cedo, depois que a Ness, já tiver ido ao colégio, quero redefinir as rondas."

" Tudo bem , boa noite rapazes."

"Shet você faz a ronda aqui no perímetro, eu vou para o perímetro mais adiante e depois vou pra Forks, mas já volto."

"Forks? A sim você vai ver a Ness?"

Fui correndo, rastreei um pouco, mais nada de novo, então fui para o perímetro de forks, e encontrei Edward ele estava em uma arvore, parecia que me esperava.

-Estava esperando sim, queria falar com você Jake.

Sentei em forma de lobo mesmo.

"Que foi Edward?"

-Quero lhe pedir desculpa, eu fui tolo em agir dessa forma.

"Calma cara, não fique assim, você agiu como qualquer pai, só que você tem um pouco mais de força, vai dizer que o Charlie nunca pensou em te matar, nem um pouquinho?"

Ele deu um leve sorriso, é Charlie já tinha pensado nisso.

-Jake, mas é diferente, eu já magoei a Bella, e dei muitos motivos para sempre desconfiar de mim, já você Jake sempre agiu da melhor maneira possível, mesmo quando você me odiava.

"Edward, oque passou, passou. E alias a Ness é muito madura ela levou tudo na boa, ela vai entender você."

-Ela já entendeu, acabei de falar com ela, e ai fiquei aqui, pois sabia que você viria.

"Então cara, já está tudo bem, pare de ser tão melodramático, aprenda a relaxar! E que bom que você esta aqui, tinha mesmo que falar com você"

-Sobre o rastro? Está avançando para o nosso lado ,isso não é bom sinal, vou conversar com a família , vamos ficar de olho também, obrigado de novo .

"não reconhecemos o cheiro ,mas só vem e foge, ou esta testando as brechas, será que não tem nada relacionado com aqueles vampiros Italianos."

-É pouco provável, pois Alice veria qualquer decisão mesmo que repentina. E quando aconteceu aquele confronto na clareira, eu não vi na mente de nenhum o desejo de vingança, somente derrota.

"mas eles não podem arrumar nenhuma brecha, como aquela vez a Victoria fez?"

-As visões de Alice tem falhas, mas como daquela vez, ela pode ver uma decisão tomada repentina relacionada a nossa família.

" Então vamos continuar de olho, vamos dobrar as rondas, vamos fazer duplas assim ninguém fica sozinho, e depois vou falar com Sam também sobre isso."

-Jake, sei que pode parecer hipócrita de minha parte, mas peço que não se afaste dela ,você pode protege-la, e você tem razão ela sente sua falta, e sofre estando longe de você.

"Não vou ficar longe, vou fazer turnos à noite, e também no horário que ela estiver na escola."

-Tudo bem. Jake cuide dela com sua própria vida.

"Eu não faria menos"

Quando Edward, foi embora, fiquei na forma humana, subi a arvore e dei uma olhada em minha Ness. Desci, e fui me encontrar com Shet, fizemos varias rondas, mas nada de invasor.

A manha chegou:

"Shet, vou a minha casa tomar um banho, vou ver Ness antes dela ir a aula, depois quero todos aqui para uma reunião.

" Tudo bem ,chef."

"pare com isso parece sua irmã."

"desculpa."

Tomei um Banho , e fui para casa de Charlie, subi na arvore e arranhei a janela pra ela abrir. Quando ela abril, pulei até a janela.

-Isso me traz lembranças- disse ao pular pra dentro.

-Porque ficam dizendo isso?

-Ficam?"-Quem mais anda pulando?-"

-O meu pai teve aqui ontem , disse quase a mesma coisa.

-hum! Entendi, e ai? Nervosa? vim lhe desejar sorte.

-Estava ficando, mas ai você chegou, você me acalma- ela me abraçou pela cintura, senti seu cheiro.

-Não vai ser tão ruim Ness, é só você ser você mesma, você faz qualquer um se encantar por você, veja até leah que não gosta de ninguém gosta de você , você vai fazer amigos fácil! Dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Sabe eu posso me acostumar com isso. Ness disse com uma voz aveludada.

-Se acostumar com o que?

-De saber que vou ter você pra sempre! Meu jack! – como era bom saber que as coisas estavam do mesmo jeito, e ainda melhor agora ela sabia a verdade e o real significado dessas palavras.

-Sempre Ness ! Sempre estarei com você não importa como! Agora ande logo, ou vai se atrasar.

"Descemos e tomamos café juntos, eu podia me acostumar com essa nova rotina fácil, estando com ela isso é o que importa."

-Ness, vá! vai se atrasar no seu primeiro dia, deixa eu lavo a louça e deixo a chave no lugar.

-Tchau, até depois. E ela foi correndo para seu carro.

Depois, que terminei a louça, fechei a casa, então fui me transformar. E fui a reunião.

"Estão todos ai?"

"Estão quase, falta o Quil, ele foi levar Clair na escola." disse leah.

" Acabei de chegar, já estou aqui."

Estávamos todos lá então comecei a dar as ordens:

" Vamos redefinir as rondas:

Quil: você vai começar pela manha após deixar Clair na escola e eu o acompanho nesse horário.

"O segundo turno vem leah e Emby."

"Há cara eu e leah,"

"fique quieto antes de eu dobrara seu turno, continuando, Depois Shet assume na noite comigo"

"pera ai você vai fazer dois turnos, e ainda depois ficar com a Ness, não , eu dobro o turno, ai na hora vaga que eu não tenho nada pra fazer eu durmo "

"Leah é minha obrigação cuidar do bando."

"Também é sua obrigação cuidar Ness, então eu faço o turno com o seth e você dorme a noite."

Leah gostava de Ness, como todo mundo, ela não resistia a seu encanto, e também se deve ao fato de ela ver em minha mente o quanto fico feliz com Ness,

"então tudo bem, mas vamos revezar noites alternadas, fazer um rodizio."

"e agora? Hoje você não dormiu vai fazer mais ronda? "

"Não, eu preciso mesmo dormir, quil você fica com leah hoje enquanto eu durmo amanha começamos com nossa nova formação."

Fui dormir um pouco, estava exausto, dormi muito bem quase todo o dia, acordei num salto olhando o relógio, já eram duas e meia daqui a meia hora ela chega, disparei para cozinha, não podia ignorar meu estomago. Comi correndo e disparei porta fora, corri.

Quando cheguei a casa de Charlie entrei ela estava no telefone. Me encostei na soleira da porta, e cruzei os braços.

Ela desligou o telefone, se virou para mim e sorriu, que sorriso lindo o de minha Ness.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7

7. Telefonema

**Pov Bella**

Eu estava perplexa, como eu poderia ser a única que poderia trazer Edward de volta? Eu mal o conhecia, Alice estava equivocada.

-Alice acho que você esta enganada, eu e Edward nem nos conhecemos direito.

-Bella, Edward está apaixonado por você.

-Há tha´! Nos só nos vimos um dia, acho que está enganada.

-Bella você tem que confiar em mim, Edward está apaixonado, só não sabe ainda. –( agora ta explicado, a garota é louca mesmo)

-Olha Alice sei que esta preocupada com seu irmão, mas creio que não posso fazer nada.

-nem depois do que aconteceu atrás do ginásio? (agora ela piro de vez, nem aconteceu nada a não ser que)

-Alice o que seu irmão inventou? Não aconteceu nada entre a gente...( eu tinha que esclarecer, o que eu menos queria eram fofocas nessa cidade, mas ela me interrompeu)

-ele não inventou nada, não guardamos segredos em nossa família, estou me referindo à química que você também deve ter sentido?

-olha Alice eu acho que esse assunto não te diz respeito e se vocês são tão unidos e não guardam segredos então como você não consegue traze-lo de volta

-Bella ele não me atende e é complicado, olha não vou te incomodar mais só promete que vai pensar pelo menos.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa.

-tome Bella, (ela me estendeu um papel) este é o numero do celular dele, pense melhor e se quiser.

Ela saiu, então lembrei de que ela veio de carona , mas quando fui atrás ela já tinha sumido de vista.

Depois de jantar com Charlie e de fazer meu dever entrei na internet abri o facebook e Mike já havia postado aonde seria a sua comemoração:

Mike: Galera... Amanha vamos se encontrar em frente à loja do meu pai pelas 9 da manhã, parar aproveitarmos a praia, vamos a la puch.

La puch era a praia perto da reserva indígena dos quileuts eu conhecia bem o lugar quando criança meu pai pescava com Bily e eu ficava brincado com Jack e sua Irma Rachel.

Tratei de confirmar, logo embaixo de seu comentário comentei também.

Bella: muito boa escolha Mike... Vamos com quais carros?

Mike logo comentou em seguida animado, e ai logo os outros confirmaram também .

Os comentários viraram uma conversa.

Mike: que bom que confirmou já estava assustado que ninguém iria, por enquanto tem o meu, mas podemos pegar a Vam de meu pai.

Bem: cara.. não confirmei nada pois achei que não precisava.. e meu carro ainda está na oficina então irei no seu.

Jessica: é claro que estarei lá, e posso levar meu carro se quiser.

Ângela; vou também, e como não tenho carro vou de carona em qualquer um.

Bella: to vendo que não preciso ir com o meu.

Bem: Bella a natureza agradece você usar menos sua caminhonete. 

Laurem: vocês esqueceram de Tilher e eu, nós estamos sem carro

Mike: calma vamos relaxar então no meu carro eu levo Bem, a Ângela e a Bella, a Jessica pode levar o Tilher e a Laurem e ainda sobra espaço.

(Mike parecia estar separando casais)

Jessica: Nada disso, vamos ser civilizados, as meninas vão no meu carro,e no do Mike vão os garotos.

Mike : bom tudo resolvido eu vou arrumar as coisas, até amanha galera e não se atrasem podemos aproveitar o dia todo

Não achei necessidade de despedida e logo sai, entrei em meu email e só havia email de minha mãe respondi e desliguei o computador , mas quando vi em cima da escrivaninha o pequeno papel com o numero do celular de Edward fiquei com um sentimento de culpa.

" que raiva..." eu sabia que não poderia fazer nada a respeito, mas algo me fez pegar meu telefone celular e discar o numero:

"droga ..." ele não atende, pensei em desistir ,mas enviei uma mensagem:

"_Atenda o telefone Edward quero falar com você. É A Bella"_

Esperei somente uns segundos para ele ler a mensagem e liguei novamente no terceiro tok ele atendeu.

-Alo

-Alo...oi Edward é a Bella

-oi o que você quer Bella?

Ele estava com uma voz distante me perguntei se sabia quem falava então resolvi forçar sua memória.

-Sou eu Isabela, da escola, aula de biologia lembra.

-Eu sei quem você é, porque esta me ligando a essa hora?

-Hãmmmm? Bem para conversar ( que idiota eu era, nem conseguia falar em um telefone, diga algo coerente)

-E ai? Ham o que?

Ele parecia estar começando a rir de mim

-Hãmmm do que você quer falar? ( idiota!)

-Acho que foi você que me ligou, e disse que queria falar comigo então o assunto é seu

(é claro eu ia dizer o que? sabe Edward sua irmã meio loca veio aqui e disse que você esta apaixonado por mim só que a propósito você ainda não sabe)

-eu tava preocupada você sumiu.

-não sumi, só estou resolvendo assuntos.

-é que não te vi a semana toda!

-olha Bella já está tarde...

-perai ... é sabe meu amigo Mike, da escola lembra dele?

-sim claro que lembro

-então ele agora e o capitão do time e ai a gente vai comemorar amanha você quer vir?( Ufa achei uma desculpa rápida)

-Não sei o pessoal da escola não vai muito com minha cara.

-Não te contaram que ninguém gosta de ninguém mesmo, é assim o mundo adolescentes.

-è verdade( eu conseguia amolecer ele) aonde vocês vão?

Seria possível ele iria?

-Em lapush a praia perto da reserva.

-Há Bella não vai dar eu ainda tenha assuntos, mas outra hora quem sabe( será que ele voltaria?]

-tudo bem fica para próxima, então será que te vejo segunda?

-talvez se eu já tiver resolvido tudo.

-será muita matéria para por em dia, se precisar de ajuda.( ai, ai,ai será que exagerei agora)

-eu estou acostumado, ei Bella a propósito como conseguiu meu numero?( ai caramba)

-sua Irma, ela me deu.(melhor não entrar em detalhes)-tchau Edward ate segunda-feira-

-tchau Bella ate!

Ufa.. que foi aquilo, eu parecia uma retardada no telefone, o que ele pensaria de mim?

Fui me deitar e fiquei com Edward na cabeça, como ele mudou seu jeito no telefone, e se fosse verdade o que Alice disse? É logico que naquela noite meus sonhos foram ocupados por ele, e nada decentes.

**Pov Edward**

- eu estou acostumado, e ei Bella a propósito como conseguiu meu numero?

-Sua Irma ( só podia ser aquela baixinha) tchau Edward ate segunda-feira

-tchau Bella ate.

Quando desliguei o telefone queria matar minha Irma, mas ao mesmo tempo ouvir aquela voz no telefone tão desajeitada, foi tão bom, me deu vida, e sem ela não estivesse me achando um monstro ela não ligaria para um.

Minha cabeça estava bagunçada,o que a fez me ligar o que Alice disse?

Peguei o telefone e liguei para ela.

-oi Edward, já vai voltar para casa? Eu te disse que ela também vai gostar de você.

-Alice cale a boca um pouco, o que disse a ela?

-nenhuma mentira.

-Alice...

-ta legal, eu só disse para ela te ligar para você voltar.

-Alice...

-Esta bem! Eu devo ter dito algo sobre paixão, química sei La eu tinha que fazer ela te ligar para você mudar de ideia e voltar, e pelo que vejo deu certo.

-deu sim, pode tranquilizar Esme eu volto amanha e você vai ver sua baixinha intrometida...

-você vai me agradecer Edward eu garanto.

-tudo bem obrigado e tchau.

Eu não podia negar o que minha Irma me proporcionou foi algo tão perfeito, eu comecei a arrumar minhas coisas quando percebi Tânia chegando.

-posso entra?

-a casa é sua.

-me desculpe Edward, eu sabia que você estava aqui por causa da garota e insisti o erro foi meu você tentou me alertar.

-Tânia não se desculpe, eu tinha que ter evitado também.

-vai embora?

-vou pela manha

-posso te pedir algo?

-eu li seus pensamentos e não poderia cometer o mesmo erro.

-Tania, por favor, não faça as coisas mais difíceis para você.

Ela se aproximou e colocou sua mão em minha face.

-Edward não é segredo o que sinto, mas respeito sua escolha, só que eu queria ter algo para me lembrar de você.

-mas não seria completo você sabe onde eu estaria pensando.

-pois bem... já que é uma despedida você pode me chamar do que quiser ate posso fingir ser sua Bella.

-tão errado... Mas tão tentador, eu acabara de ouvir sua voz e isso já foi o que bastou para arder meu desejo por ela.

Peguei na nuca de Tânia e a puxei e dei lhe um beijo apaixonado, mas sabendo que em minha mente eu estava beijando Bella.

O beijo logo esquentou Tânia era fogosa e logo já estava completamente nua, eu a joguei no chão e me pus encima dela e mordisquei seus seios perfeitos foi descendo os beijos ate encontrar sua intimidade já sedenta de prazer, e com a língua fiz movimentos circulares a deixando completamente excitada, com meus dedos eu a penetra enquanto minha língua proporcionava Le um prazer imenso, subi com os beijos encontrando sua boca meu membro chegou à entrada de sua intimidade e de uma só vez a penetrei com força eu estava lento em uma velocidade humana aproveitando imaginando como seria estar dentro de Bella, quando Tânia impetuosa me virou assumindo o controle em cima de mim cavalgando deliciosamente com uma velocidade até que cheguei ao ápice, novamente foi o nome de Bella que gemi alto, mas desta vez Tânia não reclamou só desabou ao meu lado.

-Edward adeus, algo me diz que essa será nossa ultima vez, eu te desejo sorte com sua Bella.


End file.
